The Beauty in Tragedy and Apocalypse
by DrftKaido
Summary: This is a story set in a different world with its own kind of timeline. this is a harem style FanFic with some fun times and actual plot if i do it correctly. This is gonna be a mix of OCs and actual characters from the anime. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Language, gore. I do not own Owari no Seraph. I do not own the image either. all credits to the creators. Warning,corny situations
1. Chapter One: A Beautiful Reunion

**Chapter One**

 **I do not own Owari no Seraph. All rights reserved to their respective creators.**

 **A Beautiful Reunion**

What's it like? Finding happiness in nothing?

 _It's a world of disasters, setting a tone for many years to come. Vampires have risen from their dark caverns and tendencies and have taken the human race as cattle, farmed for blood and other pleasures. In a situation where everything is taken from you, yet again, what do you do to change that?_

 _ **Months ago...**_

Wandering around a deserted part of the once famous Shibuya, does get a little lonely, especially when you've lost everyone you once had contact with, and that's everyone. Your former team mates on your high school soccer team, or your superior officers in the legendary moon demon company. "Talking to myself gets kind of boring as well doesn't it?" Yuu said to himself as he continues to wander and wander, letting the true amount of this apocalypse really sink in. he always pushed it away after he got out, only focusing on what he was gonna do to the vampires when he got a hold on them. He never understood the real impact it had on the world, the real…. Beauty in a sense. He never took the time to think about that it had done to this world, to the buildings and the natural wonders the concrete jungles of the world had overrun.

As he kept wandering around, searching for something he didn't know he could find, he stumbled on an open door way, with something inside. "What's that?" he says out loud, slightly under his breath. Yuu walks into the room cautiously, not knowing what could be around this corner or the next. As he comes up on this thing he could barely see from the doorway, he understands what he saw. "It's a piano!" he says a little too loud, birds flying away at the sudden sound. "I wish i knew how to play it though…" he continues to look over the piano when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. "Is that a book? Maybe it can teach me how to play it!" he ran over quickly to grab the book, and to his amusement, it was a piano book, specific to people who haven't learned anything about an instrument before.

Quickly he runs over to the piano and pulls off its protective cover, revealing a dusty but well intact piano, in a very clear crystal white… this reminded him of his dear friend and practically brother Mikaela. He sat for a minute, ready to cry right on the piano, when he heard footsteps behind him. "Who is it!" he turns around, ready to draw his sword on the intruder. "I see you've found my prized possession there," the woman says as she turns the corner, arms crossed. "Who are you?" Yuu says again, this time drawing his sword preparing to fight for his life. "Don't worry about that for now, lets just get two things straight here, ONE! Do not barge into my home, unannounced, and sit at MY piano! And TWO! If you're gonna learn how to play that thing, you will need more than a book to get it right. Oh and one more thing, don't ever call me anything but teacher okay?" Yuu looks at her confused and sheaths his sword, finally understanding what just happened.

 _ **Somewhere in Tokyo**_

"Still having nightmares Shinoa? How long has it been since it's happened?" Mitsuba says as she walks by he slightly disoriented, definitely startled and flustered friend. "Shut up okay? You know it was traumatic for all of us, i just got hit a little harder than you guys did…" Shinoa pouts on her bed, holding her pillow in her arms, almost like a lovesick girl whose crushed on someone she will never have. "Well come on, we need to pack up and get moving, otherwise Gurren will have a field day with us." Mitsuba was right, though just remembering her dream gave her the chills, the dream of the one she lost in many ways, to many in all honesty. But she didn't have time to think about that, she needed to get ready quickly. Her recent changes have been slightly drastic, become a slightly more earnest person, all the while keeping her sarcastic intentions. Losing Yuu was hard on everyone, but arguably the toughest on her and Gurren. Gurren raised Yuu like a father almost, and even though he was originally going to be used just for experiments, he had taken a liking to the boy and his extreme hatred towards the vampires. Shinoa had taken a different liking to him though, she had slowly and slowly started to think about him more and more, but refused to recognize how she really felt about him. When the incident happened though, she changed. She became depressed and shut off, using tears and other, debatable and harsh methods of getting over the loss of what she thought might have been fateful love. But one thing that kept her together was music, piano especially, she loved piano, and even learned to sing along to accompanist across the entire military, though she never really found one she could agree with completely. "Quickly Shinoa! Let's go!" she was taken out of her slight daydream in an instant and threw he uniform on over what was left of her night outfit. Though it was little, it was still enough to count as more than just underwear. She hadn't finished putting on her uniform completely before she left the temporary room, only there for the night on their way to Shibuya.

There had been reports of a group of Vampires that seemed to be friendly to wanderers, and took them in. A group of vampires trying to merge two cultures by partial assimilation, introducing them to the world of vampires in exchange for the chance of living a slightly human life. The thought of this was foreign to a military, plagued by loss after loss to a force of vampires that wouldn't stop until every human had been taken as live stock and the world was sent back to an age where vampires ruled everything. That's why the military wanted to check this out, though they sent the best of the best, just to keep casualties to a minimum if it was a trap and the chance of capturing a few of the vampires for interrogation if it does turn out to be a hoax. The moon demon companies job was to investigate, and that's exactly what they were gonna do.

They hadn't been there since that day. And event so disturbing, any normal person would have never recovered. There had been reports of a small vampire army gathering in Shibuya to try and attack nearby patrols and impede forces trying to extend farther into japan. they did this by any means necessary. Lieutenant colonel Ichinose Gurren was to lead a small force of elite soldiers to deal and exterminate as many of these vampires as possible, and drive them out of the city, allowing the military free movement throughout any area surrounding Shibuya. By the time the battle was over, there were only a few companies of soldiers left, and pools of blood and piles of dead bodies littered the streets. The losses were in the hundreds, and MIA soldiers were the same amount. It was a death sentence for one of the moon demon companies own members, or so they thought…

"We are going to continue to Shibuya, there we will look for a building that used to sell musical supplies and instruments. There is where we will find our group of 'friendly' vampires. They are said to be a small group, 4 to 5 at the most. But be careful all the while." Gurren said as everyone was preparing to leave their camp from the night before. He was especially intrigued by this case so he decided it was best if he came along with his little students. He also had a gut feeling that something big was going to happen or be discovered there, and he wanted to be there just in case something like that did happen. Gurren had an interesting way of knowing something might happen, and this case was no exception, it was gonna be a shock for everyone.

As they were about to finish packing up, they noticed something was wrong. Gurren did a headcount and noticed someone was missing. Everyone's favorite purple haired, sarcasm infested character was missing. After a quick search, no one could find her and everyone got worried. So they searched much harder this time. Mitsuba ended up coming across Shinoa on the roof of a nearby skyscraper, looking off as if in her own little world. She was curled up, holding her knees to her chest and just looking off into the sky. Mitsuba came up behind her quietly and rubbed her back, "don't worry Shinoa, he's in a better place you know, free of all of the burdens placed on him, and all of the anger and sorrow this world gave him…" she tried to console her like she usually did, keeping her sorrowful friend in a calm place as much as she could. This wasn't one of those times. Shinoa just turned to look at her, got up, and walked away, down to the rest of the party. Mitsuba followed her down and everyone was so relieved to have found her, even if it was in a bad state, they still had to carry out their mission. Now that they had found her, gurren could finish his little speech about the mission, even though is bored everyone as they already knew what they were going into. They had wasted time looking for Shinoa so they had left a good hour after they wanted to, witch meant that they would have to camp out in Shibuya for a night before looking around and trying to find their objective.

After arriving in Shibuya, shinoa had calmed down enough to go and set up a basic understanding of their immediate surroundings and keep a look out for the first night shift. She had found an old mp3 player on her previous travels after the incident, so she always carried it around with her. Luckily the military started to produce there again for the common person to have as luxuries were starting to make a comeback. Back at home, the Japanese people as a whole had made much progress in the past few years since they had won a very bloody battle with their enemies. They had expanded their available territories and started to bring in major resources back to the people. Factories and farms started to pop up more and more, allowing people to have a few of their daily comforts back, like their music. A lot of people still couldn't afford them but they had a very effective trading system, alongside a working system of loaning and general trust. People had advanced again rapidly and created a local network as well, uploading things for people to use. This was of much use to Shinoa as she added a lot of music to the already diverse playlist on that mp3 she had found.

She kept looking around, as if trying to find something when she heard it. There was a beautiful, full sound coming from somewhere. She stood up and focused on it, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It sounded incredible, like an entire symphony put into a single piano. _How was it being played so well,_ she thought to herself, _And from where exactly?_ She began to move, getting closer and closer to the sound. By the time it was strong enough to be heard clearly, she was already farther away than she should be, but she didn't care, she was attracted to the sound of this musical delight. She had never heard anything like it, and no music she knew sounded so original and tempting. She kept getting closer and she started to understand the piece, what the musician was trying to invoke in his listener's soul and emotions. She felt the pain of the loneliness and the sadness of losing it all, but the felt the content emotions of the sudden happiness they had found. Like their eyes had opened up to the world in a whole new color. She had to travel a little farther before she found the source. It was a small skyscraper compared to the surrounding buildings, not more than 10 stories. It was mostly glass though it was almost all boarded or shattered. There was a broken sign that said " _shibuya music supply co._ " on it. She had found the place where the vampires were supposedly hidden. _Is this one of those vampires?_ She thought to herself as she then put a hand on her sword, ready to take action if necessary. She jumped down off of her little ledge and entered the store cautiously, checking everywhere she could so as to prevent any surprises. The music was getting louder as she entered the next room. _Only a room away now…_ she thought. She was starting to get scared a little. She knew she shouldn't be here alone, but she was so enticed by the melodies and undertones of the music, she couldn't help herself. She shivered a little as she turned the corner. Hand still on her sword, she dropped her arms instantly at what she saw. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She instantly bolted out of the building and ran back as fast as she could to their encampment, tears silently running down her cheeks in happiness and as much sorrow as she's had since that day.

 _ **3 and a half years earlier**_

"Yuu-kun" Shinoa sang as they started to get ready for what would be one of the most tragic events in the imperial demon army's history. "You had better hurry up before a vampire takes you away," she teased as they got ready for the day. "Shut up already you asshole…" yuu said as he finished putting on his boots. They kept going back and forth for the entire day, teasing and mocking each other. But it all changed as they started the attack. Group by group of soldiers fell at the hands of the larger than life army of vampires. "There's to many of them!" some said, others didn't even get to say a word before they were brutally murdered and sucked dry. The moon demon company was left alone in their sector after only a few minutes and fought valiantly, but they lost one of their own in the process. Hyakuya Yuuichiro, MIA after the battle was over and perceived to be KIA. the loss was more than devastating to the company of young heros. It tooks weeks for Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki to get over the devastating loss of the most charismatic member of their family of misfit soldiers. Gurren and Shinoa on the other hand, took much much longer. Gurren taking years to come to terms with it, Shinoa never did...

 _ **Present day shibuya mission**_

Bye the time Shinoa had returned to the company of soldiers, it was already morning and everyone was in a panic, frantically searching for the young soldier. No one could find her until she popped up back at camp, disturbed and clearly an emotional wreck. "Shinoa , what's wrong!", "Are you okay?", "Did something happen?", "Are you hurt anywhere?". everyone frantically gathers around her, trying to figure out what startled her so much. Gurren stepped in to disperse the crowd of teammates and get to the bottom this. "Everyone back up and let me handle this… Shinoa, whats wrong? What happened?" he said in his stern and definite tone he usually uses. _Would they even believe me if i told them? Or is it not even worth going through the torture ill get from them…?_ She kept thinking this to herself before she said, "i found him…" everyone was confused and slightly disappointed in the response. "The vampire is a he?" Kimizuki asked, slightly teasing. "No… _him…_ " she added a little exaggeration and Gurren stood up immediately, trying to process what just when through his head. "Is this true?" he asked sternly and slightly quivering. All Shinoa could do is nod her head up and down once. The team still was slightly confused as to what was going on, but before they knew it they were off to the music store to investigate what may be one of the biggest mysteries they will solve.

Shinoa ended up leading the pack of soldiers to the music store where it appeared to be deserted. They had just stopped outside of the door when they heard a piano being played. Shinoa held her tears back just long enough to barge into the room and take a good look at the musician. It was a teenage boy, probably 17 or so. He ad long black hair and a freshly trimmed beard. He had a hat and coat on with the same look and color scheme of the imperial demon army. The uniform was definitely small on him as he only wore the jacket and the hat. The jacket was tight and didn't even reach his wrists. The young man must have been at least 6'2" and very lean and muscular. He looked as if he had been through hell and back, with such a deadly grip. He played the piano as if he were more gentle than a brand new mother. She took a good look at him and stood in the doorway. As he finished his piece of music he put the piano cover back on and turned around to see something that made him extremely scared and happy at the same time.

 _ **7 months earlier…**_

It had been so long since he had use a shower, he forgot how good it felt to just sit under the shower head and think. He used this shower to think about everything he had done up until now. About everything he had done just to get food, to help people he could and defend himself from people who tried to hurt him. But as he kept thinking he was reminded of the day where everything went to hell. He never saw his team after that, which haunted him to this day. He sat in the shower shaking at the thought of everyone he knew, gone for good. He had lost his family twice now, and he refused to get attached to anyone ever again. Especially to another girl. He stayed in the shower for a few hours at least and his teacher got worried he had tried something. So she decided to go in and take one with him. She got to the doorway and started to strip down when Yuu exited from the shower, completely nude. She admired his tall, muscular figure and couldn't help but stand with a hand on your her hip with only a bra and panties on, and stare at his youthful stature. When he noticed that she was right there staring at his nakedness, he stared back and calmly grabbed a towel. He had forgotten what emotion was and basically shut all of it off except the sadness he felt when he recalled his past. She saw him and looked slightly worried, "hey kid, you better not be trying anything in my shower, or i'll bring you back to life just to kill ya again." she glared at him and all he could do was stare back blankly and wrap the towel around his waist. She was baffled by the fact that he could be so composed around her. Naked even. She was slightly shocked also at the fact that she was blushing as she stared at his ripe bottom as he exited to room to go and get some clothes from a nearby abandoned clothes store. _He's just gonna walk around the fucking city in only a towel…_ she thought as she finished getting undressed to take a shower of her own.

Throughout the next few months they had these encounters every so often. Yuu gradually started to evaluate her structure and looks. She was a smaller girl. Probably only 5'1" or smaller. Even though she was small, she packed a large deal. She was fairly skinny but a muscular skinny. He shoulders were slightly broadened and she had an above average set of assets on the top and bottom. She was easily one of the sexier people he's met. And she was even the first person he saw naked in an adult manor. Though he never felt emotion towards her, he could feel the sexuall attraction his body had with her. Her name was Evangelia. Her and her brother lived here with a couple of vampires that would take in outcasts and send them on their way with the proper supplies and skills they would need to survive outside the city. Though he hates vampires more than anything else, he's taken a liking to this groups. They are extremely friendly and non hostile towards humans or anything else regarding life. He said he would never get attached which he didn't necessarily get attached to them, but he did miss them when they would go out looking for things they needed to survive and he enjoyed their company much more than he would have liked. But what he found to be the best part what the music. He learned not only how to read music but write it, perform it, and conduct it. In the span of only a few months he had picked up something that took evangelia and her comrades years and years to understand. Yuu loved to play that beautiful white piano in the back room he discovered that fateful day. He couldn't get enough of how gorgeous the sound that came from it was when evangelia played it. And he learned to be just as good as her. Everyone was impressed at how easily he picked it up and how incredible he could play after just a few lessons. It was like he was born to play the piano…

 _ **Present day shibuya**_

Shonoa looked at Yuu and broke into tears, instantly collapsing to her knees and hiding her face in her dirty, cold hands. Gurren looked shocked and began to shake just at the sight of how he's grown. Yoichi began to cry and began to run towards Yuu. Mitsuba looked shocked but grabbed Yoichi just in time to save Yuu from a bombardment of brotherly love from the Smaller individual. Shihou just smirked as a tear came down the left side of his face, "i should have known you wouldn't die so easily…" he said under his breath. Yuu on the other hand could only move backwards, thinking he was seeing an illusion of his former family, almost certain they had died in the massacre that was the battle of shibuya. Gurren saw this and instantly yelled at him, something that even Yuu wasn't expecting, and what made him realize that he wasn't dreaming, and that he was wrong all these years… "you fucking idiot…! why didn't you come home sooner…!" as soon as Yuu heard those words he rushed into the group of bewildered and elated friends to greet everyone he had missed for three years…

 _Author's notes:_ _ **Chapter One: A Beautiful Reunion**_

 _Thank you guys and gals for reading my first chapter! This is my first real published fanfiction on an actual website. This story takes place in an alternate reality where the events of the second seasons ending never happened and instead led to events in shibuya. For the most part, the early chapters will take place in shibuya with the music store being the setting for a lot of it. This is gonna be a harem style fanfic with actual plot to the story hopefully along with the occasional sexy times. There will be a mix of OCs and actual characters. I've got some plans for the immediate future of this fan fic and i do plan on updating frequently for the early chapters of this little thing i'm doing right here. I would love all the constructive criticism i can get on the first few chapters as i'm writing them all at the same time or within a small amount of time within each other. I would also love ideas for what i should put on later in the story as well as what i have planed for the long term as well! Thanks so much again and see ya!  
_

 _DrftKaido_


	2. A long overdue update

_To the beautiful and faithful readers of :_

" **The Beauty In Tragedy and Apocalypse"**

 _To everyone who may read this update, i know it has been a long, long, looong time. Anyone who may have been here from the beginning way way back to when i first published this story in late 2016, i am so sorry that it has taken this long for even an update about the story or anything to come out! I'm gonna detail why and what happened and all that a little later so keep reading. As for all the new folks in the twisted and super late world that is my first ever story, i welcome you to the disfunction that is my writing habits._

 _So i've only written this one chapter of a fanfic i had so many plans for, i even started the second chapter long long ago. As for any other fics i wrote, they are archived deep in my computer for being non publishable and or just bad ideas. I had plans to keep going with this story right away but shit hit the fan, and i mean it hit the fan hard._

 _I began writing this story as a way to keep my mind off of some of the bad things. As the school year started, i witnessed my first dog be hit by a car, and i'd rather not explain the rest. Just know that was a very hard time for me with the ensuing events. Only a little while after that, my pops was steadily in his cancer treatments, staying at my grandparents house as it was closer to the hospital he was being treated at. This is when i started getting very sick as well. After about 6 months of being extremely sick, and missing most of that year of school, i had finally found out that after a bacterial infection in my stomach was treated and many other contributing factors like anxiety and depression that i had developed celiacs disease. The first in my family to have it._

 _I lost my passion and incentive to right after that, trying to focus on passing and moving on to my senior year. I can say that i was never the same after that because i lost my drive for almost everything. Almost everything was looking down on me, and i lost my direction. Though i had a few positives in my life, i had just fallen deeper and deeper. That's why i started to write this story, as a way to keep my mind off of all the bad and try to keep myself thinking about the good. But as soon as i posted the first chapter and started the second one, it didn't get any better. My senior year was a joke and i count myself lucky i was even able to graduate with my class and not have to stay back another year. I was depressed and i just couldn't bring myself to do anything i used to love doing, like playing my games. Playing music in the band wasn't the same and i lost my will to write._

 _It's been a hard road, but i think i can confidently say that i would love to start writing again! I will take down the update schedule as right now i am not sure when or how often im going to try this again. i know for sure though that i am going to revamp the first chapter a little bit and familiarize myself with the story, plot and settings again. I would love to hear feedback from you guys as to what would nee dot be looked at and where things might need to change._

 _Again, i am deeply sorry it took so long for an update as to the situation and the story. I might release another update soon releveling where the story might go and what it might contain. Basically just general ideas and possible directions for the story. I'm going to try my best to keep you guys in the loop from now on!_

 _But until next time ladies and gents, this has been your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, and I'll see you awesome people sometime soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _DrftKaido_


End file.
